1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a business card package. It relates especially to a multiplicity of business or calling cards assembled into a compact package so that individual cards can be separated easily from the package by a user and exchanged with other people.
2. Background Information
Business cards, calling cards, cards of introduction and the like, hereinafter referred to as “business cards” usually contain a person's name, address, contact information and company affiliation, if any, printed on a small, paperboard or plastic substrate. A person may typically carry a plurality of such cards in a wallet or other container from which individual cards may be withdrawn and handed out to various individuals upon meeting them for the first time. However such individual cards are easily bent and they can become soiled and otherwise defaced if they remain in a wallet or other receptacle for even a relatively short time. Resultantly, when it comes time to exchange them, they do not present a good appearance to the persons receiving them. This is a definite drawback since first impressions are very important in new relationships. Also, individual business cards have other disadvantages in that they are sometimes difficult to locate and are easily misplaced. Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to provide business cards in a form that would avoid the aforesaid problems.